Rebound
by jennypc
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have split up. Blaine is on the rebound.


**Pairing -****Seblaine**

**Summary -****Blaine and Kurt have split up. Blaine is on the rebound.**

**Words -****7187**

**Rating -****M - smutty smutty smutty **

**Authors notes -****So this has literally taken me ages to write. I hope people like it. It's a long chapter and they probably will be from now on. I have the first 4 chapters planned out and we'll see where it goes from there. Let me know what you think, pretty please :) Also a big thank you to everyone who has been reading my fics and leaves comments i appreciate it so much!**

Scandals was packed. The lights were whizzing, the music blasting, the smell of alcohol filled the air. It was a Friday night and the entire usual crowd were out in all their glory. The Warblers walked in, led by Sebastian Smythe, who was a regular at the bar. It was the last night of term and they had a plan. Get drunk and get drunk quickly.

As they made their way towards the bar, it was Jeff that noticed him first, slumped over, perched on a bar stool, glass half full, surrounded by several empties. The blonde boy nudged his boyfriend, Nick, and pointed in the direction of Blaine Anderson, their friend and ex Warbler.

"Well he looks like he's had a few already." Nick stated, a happy grin appearing on his face.

They hadn't seen Blaine recently. He hardly ever came back to Dalton, due to his dedication to New Directions and Kurt however they still rang one another and text all the time. In fact it was unusual that he hadn't mentioned that he would be at Scandals that evening as both Jeff and Nick had told him they were going and even asked him if he would like to come, which of course he had declined instantly.

It wasn't that Blaine hadn't wanted to come and spend time with his friends; it was the other factor that stopped him. Sebastian Smythe. To say that there were issues between the pair was an understatement. Blaine and Sebastian had been good friends, that was until Sebastian had tried to seduce him and steal him from his 'gay faced' boyfriend Kurt and then thrown a slushie in his face.

It may have been by accident but their friendship never got back on track after that. Sure, they had talked about it and Sebastian had even made a very public apology but Blaine had decided after that, it was best for them to stay away from each other. Not only did he not trust Sebastian, but it upset Kurt when they spent time together and he also to a certain extent didn't trust himself. As much as he disliked the Warbler after all that had happened, there was something about him that captivated him.

It took a matter of seconds for Sebastian to notice the lonely boy sitting at the bar and turned with questioning eyes to his friends for some indication that they knew anything about the fact that Blaine was in the bar, that he was drunk or that he was alone. The blank stares and shrugs that he got in response indicated that they were just out of the loop as he was.

"He said that he wasn't going to come." Nick stated matter of factly, his eyes quickly flicked back over to where Blaine was perched and a look of worry filled them.

"Right." Sebastian replied, eyeing the boy who looked a bit worse for wear confused at what was presented in front of him.

It wasn't like Sebastian hadn't seen Blaine intoxicated before, in all honesty it didn't take much to get him drunk. What was unusual about the situation was the fact that he was in scandals, alone and looking miserable. Usually Blaine was full of high spirits and it took a lot to bring his mood down, you could always rely on him to cheer you up if you were upset about something. Also he usually had Kurt following him around or vice versa, so much to point that the pair had become inseparable over the past 4 months and it was painfully obvious that this wasn't the case this evening.

"We should go speak to him. What do you guys think?" Said Jeff looking round at the rest of the Warbler for their approval, himself now realising that something might be out of the ordinary.

Everyone else in the group nodded in agreement, Jeff and Nick gave each other knowing glances before looking back to Sebastian, their eyes almost requesting permission and approval. Sebastian rolled his eyes to himself. This was the last thing that he wanted to deal with on a Friday evening when all he had planned to do was get tanked-up and find some random guy to make out with and more. He flicked his eyes back to Blaine almost uncertainly and sighed before looking back and forth between Jeff and Nick.

"Yeah, ok." He concluded as he rolled his shoulders, regained his confident face and signalled with his hand for Jeff and Nick to lead the way as he followed with the rest of the warblers close at their heels.

The group of boys stopped short behind Blaine who was slumped against the bar, one hand wrapped tightly around his glass, the other was propped up by his elbow and tangled into his uncoiffed curls.

"Hey, man. We thought you weren't coming." said Jeff enthusiastically as possible, a smile on his face.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Blaine turned his shoulders and head to look at his friends. His eyes were bloodshot, bags underneath them. He scanned the group to acknowledge them and watched as their cheery smiles turned to concerned looks in a matter of seconds. He left Sebastian till last and when they finally did lock eyes; his own narrowed slightly in annoyance before turning back to Jeff.

"Changed my mind." He said perfunctorily, shrugging his shoulders before turning back to the bar and taking a large sip of his drink.

Most of the Warbler took this as a cue to disperse and went on their way to find the group tables, buy drinks and dance. The three that remained were Jeff, Nick and Sebastian and they positioned themselves around Blaine, Jeff to his left, Nick to his right and Sebastian, a meter or so behind him.

"You ok, Blaine?" Nick asked first. Both he and Jeff now sported concerned looks, while Sebastian looked uncomfortable, trying hard not to let it show.

"Yeah. Fine." came a deadpan answer from the inebriated boy.

"It's just you seem a bit….down?" Nick continued looking nervously at Jeff and Sebastian for assistance when he got no reply.

"Yeah, Blaine. You look a bit worse for wear." Jeff stated, eyeing the boy anxiously and when silence ensued he looked at Sebastian to signal that it was his turn to try and coax a response.

Sebastian looked at the back of Blaine's head and then back to Jeff and Nick before taking a deep breath and pushing his lips into a thin line. He moved to his left and instinctively Jeff moved out of the way to make room for him. He noticed straight away, to add to the obscurity of the situation, that Blaine was not in his usual get up of bow tie, capri pants and shirt. This evening he was wearing tight jeans that flared slightly at the knee and a purple tight fitted polo shirt. He couldn't help but think that the ex-Warbler still looked attractive and was able to pull off anything that he wore. He shook his head slightly to chase away the thoughts.

"Come on, B. What's up? Has that poor excuse of a boyfriend been mean to you?" he joked with a put on vindictive tone to his voice, he looked up to Jeff and Nick who now had scowls on their faces, not amused with his approach.

"Fuck off." Blaine replied bluntly in a low voice, anger hung in the air.

Sebastian eyes flicked back to Blaine instantly, shocked at how frank he had been. He composed himself again and laughed the insult off; a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh dear, trouble in paradise, I see." continued Sebastian, ignoring the warning looks that Jeff and Nick were both shooting him, his eyes fixed on Blaine watching for any response. He wasn't trying to be mean but that fact that he was getting a reaction from the boy was better than being ignored by him so if it meant being a dick, then he would. "I did warn you about Hummel and his gay face."

Before he had chance to realise what was happening Blaine had pushed the stool back, causing it to fall over with a clang, grabbed Sebastian and pushed him hard up against the bar with a shocking amount of strength, his eyes raged with anger. Sebastian could feel the ledge of the bar pressing into his back and reminded himself to check for bruising when he got home. He could feel Blaine's breath on his neck and face and flicked his eyes quickly to Jeff and Nick to gage their reaction. They both looked unsure of what to do. Nick had his hand on Jeff's shoulder to prevent him from interfering.

"Has something happened with Kurt?" Jeff asked cautiously which caused Blaine to look away from Sebastian and towards his two close friends. His face showed a mixture of emotions as he nodded a response. Sebastian watched as the muscles in Blaine neck trembled and his jaw clenched shut.

"Oh come on boys, like he's going to tell us what Porcelain has done this time." Sebastian scoffed while smiling to himself at the new nickname that he had come up with for Kurt.

"Fuck you, Seb!" Blaine spat, his head spinning back round to look at the taller boy, his mouth inches away from the lead Warblers, his breathing quickened as he spoke. "Like I would ever talk to you about anything. You'd twist anything that I said. You always do. It's all your fault anyway, so why don't you piss off?"

Sebastian's looked back at Blaine, staring into his red eyes. He smiled down at him as he felt Blaine's fists pressing against his chest. He lowered his eyes to look at them and the space between them before returning to his face and speaking.

"Well isn't someone touchy. As much as I love your hands on me, B, can you please watch the shirt? It's expensive." Sebastian replied, an innocent smile on his lips. "As for pissing off, as you so eloquently put it, I would love to but you seemed to have pinned me against the bar, preventing me from moving."

He watched as Blaine eyes grew with anger and his nostrils flared while he took in what Sebastian had said and looked down at his hands and the fact that he did indeed have Sebastian pinned to the bar. Jeff and Nick both watched with anticipation as to what would happen next; the tension could have been cut with a knife. Blaine looked back into Sebastian's eyes and gave him another little shove against the hard bar before releasing his hands and stepping to one side.

After several seconds Sebastian pushed himself off the bar, rubbed his hand over his back just above his waist line and then flattened down his shirt at the front with both hands where Blaine had been clenching it in his fists. He looked at Jeff and Nick who were both stood watching the whole exchange; mouths slightly open, and raised his eyebrows before moving away.

"Have a good night, Killer." Sebastian called over his shoulder to Blaine, in a confident tone without looking back, as he disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

Several moments passed before anyone spoke. Jeff and Nick kept nudging each other to instigate the conversation. Blaine's eyes stayed transfixed on where Sebastian had vanished, eaten up by the crowd. He finally shook his head slightly before turning back to his friends, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Kurt split up with me." Blaine admitted once he had calmed down, the anger had left his eyes and his breathing had returned to normal but his whole body radiated hurt.

"Why?" Nick blurted out, louder and more enthusiastically then he had planned which caused Jeff to shoot him a glare and roll his eyes. "I mean…why? When?" he repeated more calmly, which caused Blaine's lips to curve into a slight smile for the first time since they had spoken to him that evening.

"Today. He said it won't work with him in NY and me here. He said that I'd be tempted to go off with someone else." Blaine explained, his eyes flicked in the direction of Sebastian's exit signalling to them both that when Kurt had said 'someone else' he had meant Sebastian. It always came down to Sebastian. Blaine wouldn't ever admit it to anyone else, but he and Kurt had hundreds of disagreements about Sebastian even after they had stopped hanging around together. Kurt always insulted him and Blaine always felt the need to stick up for him for some unbeknown reason.

"Right. Ok." Jeff said uneasily, not really sure how to comfort Blaine. "Well come and have a few drinks with us. Ignore Seb and if he says anything, just tell him to piss off." Jeff concluded as he hooked his arm around Nick and nudged his head in the direction of where he believed the Warblers to be sat. "Come on, let go find the others."

The three boys made their way through the crowd of dancers and when they finally reached the tables which contained the warblers, Blaine was greeted with high fives, manly hugs and cheers. He felt happier instantly. Being around the Warblers always had that effect on him. The other contributing factor was that Sebastian Smythe had disappeared from the situation which meant that Blaine didn't have to deal with him or his comments. He pushed away the thoughts that were secretly asking where he had vanished to.

Two hours passed and Blaine joined in with his friends and their drinking games. He started to feel better and instead of feeling sorry for himself, he tried to relax. It was the first time in months that he had spent time with the warblers and he was enjoying it. He declined a couple of drinks, mainly shots, as he already had a head start on the rest of them but it didn't take long for them to catch him up.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of a game of 'I have never….' that Blaine noticed Sebastian on the dance floor with a dark haired boy. He watched drunkenly, transfixed, unable to take his eyes of the tall Warbler for several minutes as the game continued around him, lifting his glass to his lips when he heard a statement that he himself had taken part in.

The boy's hands were caressing Sebastian's back while his lips snaked their way up his neck and back down, but never reaching his lips. Blaine watched as Sebastian responded to the kisses, his body pushed up against the boy, his hips grinding into him with the rhythm of the music. Blaine noticed that his eyes had glazed over due to alcohol consumption.

He couldn't help but stare with an irritated look on his face but he couldn't look away. He told himself it was because he hated him, because he thought that Sebastian was a dick. He found that the more he watched Sebastian and the boy, the more infuriated he got with the lead Warbler, thinking to himself that it was unfair that someone so like Sebastian was able to be close and intimate with someone, while he sat alone depressed over his boyfriend. Ex- boyfriend. Damn, Sebastian Smythe.

The longer that he stared, the harder it was to look away. Every now and then his eyes would wander to different parts of Sebastian and his victim's body, focusing on how close they actually were. There was something inside him responding to the sight in front of him. He once again blamed his dislike for Sebastian as the cause.

On one occasion his eyes found their way back to Sebastian's face and when they did he was shocked to find that the Warbler was staring directly at him, watching him. Blaine didn't dare turn away as he knew if he did Sebastian would only mock him at some point later on that evening. So he stood strong and kept his eyes sternly fixed on him, narrowing them to show his displeasure. He felt his cheeks start to blush at the intense stare that they were sharing and prayed that Sebastian wouldn't be able to see it from where he was stood.

He was surprised when Sebastian himself didn't turn away, in fact when the boy he was dancing with ground into him and kissed him, Blaine swore that Sebastian made a point of purposely focusing on him, a faint smile on his lips, lustful eyes returning to scan his own body. Sometimes he hated him. It took all his free will not to stick two fingers up at him, but he realised that it seemed rather childish and would probably just make Sebastian find the whole situation even more hilarious.

"Blaine, it's you turn!" giggled Thad drunkenly, causing Blaine to whip his head round and return to the game not wanting any of the others to notice the exchange between him and Sebastian. He looked confused for a minute before Thad pointed to the circle to signal that he needed to come up with a confession.

"Umm…" Blaine stalled for what seemed like forever, his mind blank, lost in his previous thoughts. He was about to speak when he felt a hand rest on his left shoulder and he froze, his mouth half open.

"I have never had sex on the piano in the Dalton common room!" came the deep voice of Sebastian from behind him, causing the other warblers to burst out laughing at the confession and Blaine to go rigid in surprise at his closeness and his jaw to clench shut. He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't be able to feel how tense his shoulders were underneath his hand. He quickly rolled his shoulders to push Sebastian's hand away and was relieved when the Warbler did so. He face was on fire now and he didn't dare look up from where he was sitting in case anyone else around the table noticed. Fuck Sebastian. Fuck him and everything he stood for.

The next thing Blaine knew was that Sebastian was pulling up a stool next to him. He then noticed him pulling a second stool over, for the dancing boy that had been attached to him earlier and watched as they sat down; as they did he looked sideways and caught his eye for a split second giving him a searing look before he turned away.

He took in how Sebastian sat, his legs separated, a beer bottle hanging between them with both hands clasped around it, similar to his own stance, his eyes focused on the table. Blaine subtlety looked over to the other boy and noticed that he was sat with one leg crossed over the other, turned so that he was facing Sebastian, one hand wrapped around his glass and the other resting on his thigh.

"Seb, you have to do something that you have done!" said Thad, still giggling at the thought of Sebastian's confession.

"I have." Sebastian replied nonchalantly, wriggling his eyebrows and shrugging flirtatiously at no one in particular causing Thad to blush and the other warblers to laugh again.

Once they had stopped, Sebastian raised his glass to take a sip as did 5 others of the group who were sat around the table, including Jeff and Nick. Blaine couldn't help but smile at Jeff and Nick who by this point had drank to just about every confession that everyone had said. When he looked up he saw Sebastian taking his sip and looking directly at him, he couldn't help but visibly blush. His face turned serious at this as it was the alcohol that was making him blush, not Sebastian and he didn't want anyone to get any ideas, especially not King Smythe himself. Blaine could feel Sebastian's eyes on him for several moments, watching if he was going to take a drink and when he didn't he was sure he heard the Warbler scoff into his own beer bottle.

The game carried on for another 20 minutes before it started to fizzle out, Sebastian drank to every confession, Blaine drank to about half, the lamer half and the boy that Sebastian had picked up drank to none. Blaine had watched as Sebastian became less interested in him as the game had gone on. Every time the boy failed to drink Sebastian became more frustrated, threw knowing glances in the Warblers' direction, rolled his eyes with the pitifulness of it all to the point that he actually turned his body away from him and faced Blaine instead. This however made Blaine himself turn in his seat to face Nick who he was sat next to. He didn't want to be closer to Sebastian than he needed to be.

After several attempts to get Sebastian's attention by placing a hand on his shoulder, running his fingers through his hair, looping his arm around his waist, the boy gave up pushed the stool back and went back towards the dance floor without another word. Blaine tried to pretend that he hadn't been watching the events the whole time, his attention focused on his conversations with Nick and Jeff and the beer in front of him. He wasn't interested in what happened with Sebastian, he was still pissed at him and quite frankly if he didn't speak to him again he'd would be happy.

"Well thank fuck for that." Sebastian breathed out once the boy was out of ear shot. His leg brushed against Blaine's but neither of them acknowledged the contact.

"Poor guy. I think he was heartbroken, Seb." Nick joked, winking at the lead Warbler.

"He was pathetic." Sebastian stated matter of factly, rolling his eyes once again.

"What because he wasn't a man whore like you?" Jeff retorted, causing the other Warblers to let out giggles and Sebastian to smile and raise his eyebrows.

"No. Just pathetic. Reminded me of Anderson's boyfriend," he said as he nodded in the direction of Blaine, "and as soon as I'd clocked the similarity I didn't want any of it." Sebastian stated honestly and as soon as he looked up he was greeted by nervous faces.

No one had told him that Kurt and Blaine had actually split up and once he saw their faces he realised why Blaine had been in such a bad mood when they had arrived earlier that evening. He looked over at Blaine to see that he was now staring at the wall, hands gripping his drink tightly, his eyes wide, and his lips drawn into a thin stern line. The atmosphere changed drastically in a matter of seconds, back to how it had been earlier that evening.

"Blaine…I…" Sebastian started to back track.

"Forget it." interrupted Blaine in an irritated voice; he pushed his stool back and made his way, a little unstably, towards the toilet.

"Well thanks for the heads up boys!" Sebastian exclaimed with an annoyed tone to the others in the group, frustrated as he watched the direction that Blaine had disappeared.

"Should I go after him?" Jeff asked after a minute, turning to Nick for confirmation.

"I'll go." Sebastian volunteered and was already on his feet before either of them had a chance to protest.

"Seb, I don't think he wants to speak to you. No offense but…." Nick replied reluctantly, a sheepish look on his face.

"None taken. I'll go." Sebastian interrupted sternly and nodded at the both of them to show that he wasn't offended at all but that he was going to take charge of the situation.

Neither of the warblers argued with him, they just simply watched as he made his way towards the toilets in search of Blaine. Sebastian himself was also a bit worse for wear by this point and bounced off a few people on the way.

Once inside the toilet, he clocked that there were only two cubicles and that Blaine must be in one of them. He waited until a man came out of the left hand side cubicle. The tall man in his twenties eyed Sebastian up and down and looked as though he was going to say something but was stopped by the lack of interest emanating from Sebastian but also the sound one of the cubicle walls being kicked. He looked at the closed door and then back at Sebastian who shrugged, before finally leaving.

Sebastian didn't say anything at first. He could hear that Blaine was upset. He knew that Blaine wasn't a crier but as he listened to him alone in the cubicle he could hear the deep breaths and gasps of air that signalled that he was on this occasion. He watched as the cubicle door continued to shake from the harsh contact inside. It went on for several minutes.

"Fucking shit."

Bang.

"Fuck."

Bang.

"Bastard."

Bang.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!"

Bang.

Then there was silence. All the Sebastian could hear was the heavy breathing of Blaine in the cubicle, obviously unaware that anybody else was in the toilet. Sebastian moved over to the sink and pulled himself up on the ledge to wait for Blaine to emerge. He realised that it was better than admitting he was there and the shorter boy refusing to come out at all.

After five minutes Sebastian heard the cubicle door unlock. Blaine emerged looking down at his feet. He didn't notice Sebastian straight away and it was only when he looked up into the mirror to check his reflection that he noticed him there. He stared straight into him, a harsh look on his face.

"What did that poor door ever do to you?" Sebastian joked trying to make light of the situation, a small smile on his lips, to show that he was sorry for his earlier comments. He wasn't good with apologies and this was as good as Blaine was going to get that evening.

"How long have you been there?" Blaine asked harshly, a face full of thunder, not relaxing one bit.

"Long enough. I see you have a new favourite word. That public school is really working out for you. 'Fuck'. I approve Anderson." Sebastian continued sarcastically a slight slur in his voice, raised his eyebrows at his old friend, and titled his head to one side trying to lighten the mood.

"Fuck off." Blaine replied bluntly, still annoyed, turning away from the taller boy to make his way out of the door.

Quickly Sebastian pushed himself off the side so that he was now standing again, ignoring the insult that Blaine had just thrown at him, he reached out his hand to grab Blaine's wrist to prevent him from leaving.

"I didn't know about Kurt." Sebastian stated and looked down at Blaine and waited for a response. He saw how the shorter boy clenched his jaw, the muscles in his arms tensed and his brow furrowed as he looked down at his wrist that still had Sebastian's strong fingers wrapped around it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine replied frankly while roughly pulling his arm away, breaking the contact between them.

"I know, I'm just saying." Sebastian said calmly as possible. "If you need to talk…"

"You are the last person I would talk to!" cried Blaine suddenly, turning and facing Sebastian in full, his voice raised and harsh. "It's your fault we split up!"

"What the fuck? Don't go blaming your shit on me!" Sebastian argued back, raising his voice slightly as he started to get annoyed with Blaine's negative responses. He wasn't going to have Blaine and Kurt's break up put on him because he had been flirty on occasion. He was trying to be nice and all he was getting back from Blaine was insults.

"Well don't talk to me then. Just fuck off Sebastian!" Blaine exasperated glared up at him and pointed to the door to signal for him to leave.

Sebastian noticed that Blaine was starting to get upset again. He saw as tears formed in his eyes but he himself was pissed off now. He had tried to come and comfort Blaine, not be verbally attacked by him. Sebastian noticed the anger and pain in his eyes and although he was irritated, he couldn't help but still want to comfort him.

He moved a step closer to reach out to him and noticed Blaine flinch once again and take a step back widening the gap between them. He was about to move away, rolled his eyes, thinking that their conversation was over when Blaine started to speak again, his voice got angrier the longer he went on.

"You are such a dick! You mess around with people's feelings. You stir shit up. You never think about the consequences! It's true. Like tonight. That guy. You messed him around! You made him think you were interested and then you tossed him away. It's what you do all the time. You don't give a shit about other people. All you care about is yourself. All you care about is what's right for Sebastian Smythe." Blaine barked, his words slurring due to the alcohol. He had moved closer to Sebastian without even realising so that there was only a foot or so of distance between them now.

Sebastian couldn't help let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. He tipped his head back and looked down at Blaine and flared his nostrils in frustration. Blaine had never spoken to him like that before. In fact Blaine very rarely used profanities to show his frustration. It was the alcohol, Sebastian knew it was but he couldn't help but push him further. He moved forward, positioning himself between Blaine and the wall so that he could make a quick exit and loomed down over the boy, daggers as eyes.

"Says you." Sebastian spat as the heat rose in his cheeks. "The person who ditched his friends when he joined a new school just so you could be with your pretty boyfriend. Whatever."

"Leave Kurt out of this. In fact just leave. I don't want to talk to you. Not now. Not ever." Blaine barked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

Sebastian noticed that his cheeks were flushed similarly to his own and wondered for a second if it was that fact that he was angry, the effects of alcohol or that he was turned on and blushing at the whole situation. He himself hated to admit it but angry Blaine was starting to turn him on. His eyes traced the cheeks and then found locked and glared into Blaine's. They stayed like that for several moments, eyeballing one another, neither one backing down. Sebastian was the first to break off from the look and moved towards the door and that's when it happened.

He felt a hand grab hold of his shirt pulling him in the other direction. He was shocked by the sudden force that pushed him up against the nearby wall and the hasty hot mouth that traced his jaw and latched onto his lips. A demanding and persistent tongue once granted entry, tasted of a combination of beer and vodka. It dashed widely in and out of his mouth not allowing him to catch his breath or realise what was happening. Hands were pawing at him, grabbing his shirt roughly, pressing hard against his chest. He raised his hands to cup Blaine's face but they were instantly and roughly swatted away causing him to pull his head up and away from the embrace.

"Jesus, Killer. No need to be so rough." Sebastian jested as he looked down at the shorter boy who looked annoyed and frustrated.

"Shut up." Blaine replied through gritted teeth, breathlessly, with a hostile tone to his voice.

Before Sebastian had chance to reply, Blaine was on him once again, pressing him hard against the wall, pinning him in place with his hands, grinding into him. The frantic kissing picked up where it left off, all tongue and teeth, the room filled with grunts and moans from both of them. It had been a long time coming.

Blaine didn't know why he had done it; his body had rebelled against him, taking on a mind of its own. It was a catch-22. He hated the fact that he was now pressing Sebastian against the wall and groping him all over but at the same time he couldn't make himself stop. He pushed back any thoughts of Kurt that entered his mind and focused on the now. It was the alcohol. That's what he was going to tell himself in the morning. Blame it on the alcohol.

The frantic kissing continued for several minutes. At some point in the middle of it all Blaine had released Sebastian's wrists from the wall and allowed him to wander his strong hands all over his body. They ended up tangled into the shorter boy's curly hair, pulling his face into him, deepening the kiss as much as was humanely possible. The kissing was sloppy, they were both over their limit but neither of them seemed to care. In all honesty it turned them on even more so.

Sebastian pushed forward away from the wall to try and take control, to try and lead the direction of the kiss but when he did so he felt Blaine's entire weight slam against him. He was shoved back against the wall unable to move once again, Blaine's lips lifted from his.

"No." the shorter boy growled in a gruff tone, to clarify that this was going to be done on his terms.

He looked into Sebastian's eyes, his own full of lust, to check that they had a clear understanding and when all he got was a moan from the taller boy as a response he returned to the kiss. His mouth trailed along Sebastian's lips before biting down and sucking slightly. He allowed them to graze over his jaw line and find their way to his neck and sucked on his pulse point causing Sebastian to let out another gasp. Blaine sucked for several moments, bringing the blood to the surface, leaving a red mark. He pulled his head back to observe his work before latching on and sucking hard again to repeat the action.

Sebastian couldn't help but thrust his hips as Blaine did this. He was turned on. He didn't care about the consequences at that moment in time. All he knew was that he didn't want Blaine to stop what he was doing. He wanted more. He wanted everything.

"Jesus, Blaine. You're so hot." He said breathlessly as he broke away from the touch of Blaine's lips. He looked down into Blaine's eyes, but the shorter boy wouldn't look at him, he turned his head away.

Sebastian understood why, but it pissed him off. Blaine wouldn't look at him because he didn't want to admit what he was doing. If that's the way it was going to play out then Sebastian was going to try and use it to his full advantage.

His own lips latched on to Blaine's neck and his tongue flicked in and out as Blaine groaned at the touch. Sebastian could feel his hardening cock pressing against his own and thrust their hips together to make Blaine aware that he was just as turned on. They started to pick up a rhythm between the two of the, like the kissing it was sloppy, but it didn't matter. Sebastian's lips nipped at the shorter boy's neck and when he found an area which caused Blaine to gasp repeatedly he sucked down hard, leaving his own red marks and causing Blaine to melt into him.

Seizing the opportunity, Sebastian took control. He caught Blaine off guard and flipped him quickly around, slamming him hard into the wall. He heard Blaine gasp and was unaware whether it was out of pain or because he was turned on. He didn't wait to find out.

His hands moved roughly over the smaller boy's body, slipping up underneath the purple polo shirt and finding hard, bullet like, nipples. He leaned down and flicked each one with his tongue, biting down gently. Blaine's hands found their way to Sebastian's head and pulled him up roughly into a kiss, moaning into his mouth, his hips thrust as a reminder of the hard cock that was waiting impatiently.

Sebastian broke away from the kiss and looked down at Blaine, a smile appearing on his lips as he watched Blaine's head lean against the wall, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open in pleasure. He waited until Blaine's eyes flicked opened slowly, looking into Sebastian, anger still lingered in them but they were also full of lust and desire.

They stayed transfixed on one another for several minutes, both panting uncontrollably, frozen in the moment. Neither of them sure which direction to take next. Blaine was tempted to leave there and then but he was frustrated, he need some comfort, he needed to forget about everything that had happened that day. He looked at Sebastian while reaching his hand down and cupping his hard erection signalling what he wanted. The taller boy was taken aback by his forwardness.

No words passed between them and within seconds Sebastian was down on his knees fiddling with the buttons on Blaine's jeans, popping them open. Once he had done so he noticed that Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear. It surprised him, but then again this whole situation surprised him.

He roughly pulled down the jeans to Blaine's knees and wrapped his fingers around the hard erection that he could see had already leaked pre-cum. He took one quick glace up at Blaine before he started pumping away. The action was received by several short gasps and moans and Sebastian watched as Blaine's head leaned back against the wall and he lifted his arms up to cover his face and eyes.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Sebastian pumped his hand fast and got into a rhythm; he felt as Blaine adjusted into it and started to rock his hips in time with his own movements. He leaned forward and took the tip of Blaine cock in his mouth while his hand still worked the shaft. Sebastian didn't usually do blow jobs and he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not but he loved the feel of Blaine's cock in his mouth, the taste of it made his feel dizzy. His tongue twisted around the tip taking in every inch.

He removed his hands away, which was greeted by a whimper and placed them on Blaine's hipbones, pushing him flush against the wall while his mouth moved tightly down the shaft exploring with his tongue as he went. Once he had done this several times over, he started to move the hard cock in and out of his mouth, alternating the speed to keep Blaine on his toes.

He could feel his own cock throbbing in his pants, so turned on that he thought he might actually cum there and them. He grew even harder when he felt Blaine thrust his cock into his mouth, quick and inpatient causing it to go deeper into his throat. Face fucking him. They carried on like this for several minutes. Each time he thrust in, Blaine let out a low growl which caused Sebastian to produce moans from the back of his throat that vibrated through his own body and along Blaine's cock.

"Oh, fucking hell…" Blaine gasped to himself.

Sebastian knew when Blaine was ready to come. He tangled his hands in Sebastian's hair and thrust hard and with more control, making sure he hit the right spot each time with his mouth. The hands and the thrusting threw Sebastian over the edge and he knew that he himself wouldn't be able to prevent his own cock from erupting all over his pants.

With one final thrust Sebastian felt Blaine's muscles tense in his hands as he let out a loud groan and staggered gasps before calling out in pleasure. Sebastian felt cum seep into his mouth, and slide down his throat, enjoying the taste of it on his tongue.

The sensation of it all pushed him over the edge and he felt his own erection spill into his pants. He let out a moan against Blaine's erection that was still in his mouth. After regaining his composure he sucked on Blaine cock and licked down his shaft to make sure that all the liquid had been cleared up. When he was sure it had been, he stood up, pushing himself away from the wall and watched as Blaine quickly fumbled with his jeans to pull them up and cover his naked body.

Blaine avoided any eye contact and busied himself trying to avoid the stare of Sebastian, not wanting any conversation. Once he had readjusted his jeans, he flattened his shirt and moved forward in front of the mirror to check his reflection. His hand moved up to his neck where he noticed the red marks that Sebastian had made.

"Well…." Sebastian started after several moments from behind Blaine, watching as the boy traced his fingers over the love bites, unaware of what to say.

Blaine spun around on the spot and looked straight at Sebastian. The lust in his eyes vanished almost instantly and anger reappeared.

"This didn't happen, Sebastian. Do you hear me?" stated Blaine in a serious tone looking for some kind of confirmation from the Warbler.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, looked over at the wall where the shorter boy had been pressed up against two minutes before and looked back at Blaine, an annoyed look on his face. He didn't reply. If he had opened his mouth he might have said something he'd regret.

"Did you hear me? You don't tell anyone. Got it?" Blaine prompted again, raising his eyebrows and this time a look of concern appeared on his face as he realised that that was exactly what Sebastian might do.

Sebastian still didn't reply he just looked away, his lips twitched to say something but they stayed firmly locked together. The silence surrounded them and they both stood unmoving for a minute before Blaine pushed himself forward and headed towards the door. Sebastian turned and watched him as he reached for the handle. He noticed Blaine pause for a second trying to muster up one final leaving statement.

"It was just a blow job. So don't get any ideas." He said while facing the door rather than turning to look back at Sebastian. "We're both pissed, I wanted a rebound and you were there. In my mind it was Kurt who was blowing me. Not you."

Once he had finished talking he shot a quick glance at Sebastian who looked shocked, hurt and annoyed all rolled into one before finally pulling open the door and stalking out onto the dance floor.


End file.
